


Darkest Depths

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), M/M, error!sans - Freeform, is this romance?, reaper!sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Valentine’s Day tidbit with an odd pairing.
Relationships: Error/Reaper, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Darkest Depths

The world was pretty much empty.  
There were buildings and landscapes and such still standing, but the people were gone and the animals missing. It was night, and the sky seemed extra cold without the movement below it.  
Error stood at the top of a hill, head tipped back as he stared up at the stars. He was still, as tranquil as he could be while his body constantly tried to implode on itself. He almost missed the days when the glitching hurt. It meant he didn’t feel it as often as he did now. It was more like a constant background ache now.  
“Outertale is better,” he said aloud. “Can’t see the galaxies here.”  
A spark of pain, almost crippling in its suddenness and power, shot through him. “I stayed alive too long,” he told the silence. “Much longer and I’ll stop existing.”  
He felt it more than heard it. A presence behind him, as sudden as the earlier stab of pain. He heard the dry crunching of plants.  
“Talking to yourself again?” Reaper asked as he moved to Error’s side, just in his line of sight. His hands were behind his back like they were clasped.  
Error barely glanced at him. “The voices are always listening,” he said idly. “Maybe I’m talking to them.”  
Reaper’s rictus grin didn’t twitch. “You hate them,” he responded.  
“What is that supposed to—?”  
“You shouldn’t talk about your death, you know,” Reaper interrupted. “Ever heard of the saying ‘speak of the devil and he shall appear’?”  
Error snorted. “I’m not afraid to die, idiot.”  
Reaper shifted a step closer. “No, but you are afraid to stop existing.”  
Error’s body jittered, the glitches stuttering. “What do you want?” he sighed, rolling his eyes and turning to face the death god finally.  
Reaper winked. “I brought gifts.” He brought his hands into view. Chocolates in one hand and soda in the other.  
Error tried not to light up, but he was never very good at hiding his emotions. “For me?” He suddenly frowned again, sockets narrowing. “Why?”  
Reaper chuckled. He took a couple steps closer and set the items on the ground, then stepped back again. Error just watched suspiciously. “Do you know what day it is?”  
Error blinked. “No. I’ve got bigger issues than the day of the year.” Curiosity piqued, he drew up a command screen and had it tell him the date.  
February fourteenth.  
Error guffawed. “Valentine’s Day? You brought me shit for Valentine’s Day?”  
Reaper shrugged, amused as well. “In the life of eternal beings, sometimes you still need to take a break and appreciate the little things.”  
Error stooped and picked up the soda and chocolate. “Heh, well, thanks, I guess. Hope you don’t expect anything in return.”  
Reaper’s grin widened. “You could give me a kiss.”  
Error’s gaze shot up to meet his dark sockets. He searched his blank expression for a moment before his own grin twitched. “Never in your wildest dreams, you crazy bastard.” He turned and sat.  
“You could disappear tomorrow.”  
Error snorted. “I could disappear today. Don’t pull that shit on me.” He didn’t snap at Reaper when he sat next to him, leaving decent space between them.  
As Error opened the chocolate and cracked open the soda, Reaper looked up at the sky. “You’re right,” the god said. “It’s not as nice here.”  
“Mmm.” Error glanced up. “Nah, it’s pretty shitty. The universe is so much more colorful when you’re closer to it.”  
“And yet here you are.” Reaper didn’t look at him as he said it. He did cross his arms so there was less of a patch of dying vegetation under him.  
“Ehh, I started that way, but Ink was there.” Error sighed, a staticky noise. “I think he was talking to Outer. It sucks when someone else is around.”  
“Oh. My apologies.”  
Error snorted. “Not you. You’re different. You don’t care.”  
They sat in quiet for a moment, Error munching on the candy.  
“I do care,” Reaper said finally.  
“About what?” Error responded, startled.  
Reaper chuckled. “Already forgot? You said it sucks when someone else is around, but not—“  
“Oh, that,” Error interrupted. “You don’t act like you care.”  
Reaper tapped his finger on his leg, a soft ticking noise. “I care...about you. What happens to you. What happens to those you destroy.”  
Error paused, looking confused. “What? Well, they just die. And I just disappear. Isn’t that enough?”  
“Of course not!” Reaper momentarily looked frustrated. He quickly took a breath and calmed. “Disappearing and not going to an afterlife...That’s horrible. A grievous mistreatment of your soul.”  
“Not much left of it,” Error said callously. He shrugged. “I don’t care. Not existing anymore sounds kinda nice, compared to existing in constant pain and confusion.”  
Reaper turned sharply and Error jerked back as he got close. “It’s fucked up. You deserve better. You aren’t a monster by choice. No one is a monster by choice.”  
Error hesitated, then pushed Reaper away. “Fuck off, you don’t know shit.”  
It got quiet again. Error glared at the death god and Reaper hid his expression under his hood.  
“I’m sorry,” Reaper said. “It’s none of my business.”  
“Damn right.”  
Reaper stood. “I’ll leave you to it. Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
He started to walk away when Error suddenly stood. “Reaper!”  
He stopped.  
Error hesitated. “Thanks. For the gift.”  
Reaper turned back, feet lifting from the ground as he floated up to Error. “You owe me now~” he teased.  
Error grimaced, disgruntled. He leaned forward slowly until their teeth touched. Then jerked away again quickly, body glitching. “Ugh. There. We’re even.”  
Reaper laughed. “We’re even. Love you, too, glitch.”  
“Ew, no, fuck you!” Error snapped, horrified.  
Reaper disappeared in swirling dark energy, still laughing.  
Error flinched at the voices teasing him and waved them away, sitting back down on the hill and munching chocolate.  
“Hey, voices...If you could figure out a way for me to not vanish when I die...that would be cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slight context: CQ has confirmed a little that Error kind of...glitches out of existence after a while. He just stops existing. The god of death is v confused by the idea.
> 
> Nikasha wrote a non-smutty one shot say whaaaaat  
> Not very Valentines-y and a day late, but this is what my brain apparently wanted.


End file.
